parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinkie Pie
She is character from "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic". Her man voice was provided by Lou Hirsch. while her girl voice is provided by Andrea Libman. Pinkie Pie played Ty Lee In Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style Pinkie Pie played Critterina In Happily Ever After (Gryffonmanic Style) Pinkie Pie played Uni-Kitty In The LEGO Movie (CoolZDane Animal Style) She is a cat Pinkie Pie played Joy In Inside Out (160 Movies Style) She is a happy pony Pinkie Pie played Hen Wen In The Black Cauldron (Uranimated18 Version) Pinkie Pie played Miss Bianca in The Rescuers (Alejandro Diaz Pena Animal Style) Pinkie Pie played the Party Girl in Jersey Boys(AndyBiersackLover Style) Pinkie Pie played in Jersey Boys Medley(AndyBiersackLover Style) Pinkie Pie played Pumbaa in The Xiaolin King (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style), The Xiaolin King 2: Raimundo's Pride (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) & The Xiaolin King 1 ½ She is a warthog Pinkie Pie played Kronk in The Equestria Girl's New Groove & The Equestria Girl's New Groove 2: Pinkie Pie's New Groove She is Yzma's right-handed man Pinkie Pie played Frankie Valli in Jersey Ponies The Leader of The Four Seasons Pinkie Pie played Buzz Lightyear in Toon Story (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style), Toon Story 2 (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) & Toon Story 3 (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is a space-ranger Pinkie Pie played Doc in Twilight Sparkle and The Seven Toons She is a dwarf Pinkie Pie played as an Extra with Rainbow Dash in The Great Pegasus Detective She is a guest star Pinkie Pie played Patrick Star in The Rainbow Dashpants Movie, The Rainbow Dashpants Movie 2 & Rainbow Dashpants She is a starfish Pinkie Pie played The Mad Hatter in Draculaura in Wonderland Pinkie Pie played Donkey in Godzilla (Shrek), Godzilla 2 (Godzilla 2), Godzilla the Third (Shrek the Third) & Godzilla Forever After (Shrek Forever After) She is a donkey Pinkie Pie played Wander in Pinkie Over Yonder Pinkie Pie played Princess Jasmine in Digitladdin She is an Arabian princess Pinkie Pie played Jenna in Digalto She is a husky Pinkie Pie played Belle in Beauty and the Wolf-Dog Pinkie Pie played Mavis In Woody & Friends (Thomas & Friends) Pinkie Pie played Sandy Cheeks in SunBob ShimmerPants and The SunBob ShimmerPants Movie She is a squirrel Pinkie Pie played Pinky (Pac-Man) in Sunset Shimmer and the Ghostly Adventures She is a ghost Pinkie Pie played Betrayus in Trixie and the Ghostly Adventures She is a ghost Pinkie Pie played Mystery the Seahorse in Wooldoor Sockbat (Spongebob Squarepants) She is a Seahorse Pinkie Pie played Rosie in Sonic the Hedgehog and Friends She is a Duck Pinkie Pie played The Giant in Applejack and the beanstalk She is a woman Pinkie Pie played Princess Kiana in George Pig Stilt Skin She is a Tomboy Princess Pinkie Pie played Penny Fitzgerald in The Amazing World of Kirby Pinkie Pie played Sideshow Mel in My Little Pony/The Simpsons: Four Great Women and a Manicure and My Little Pony/The Simpsons: Macbeth She is a sidekick Gallery: Pinkie Pie.jpg Pinkie Pie ID EG.png Pinkie Pie S1E12 cropped.png Pinkie Pie ID S4E11.png Category:Characters Category:Ponies Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroines Category:Pink Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Brian Griffin's Ohana Category:Twilight Sparkle's Xiaolin Ohanna Category:Hiatt Grey's Ohana Category:Females Category:Horses Category:Silly Characters Category:Idiots Category:Sisters Category:Girls Category:Singing characters Category:AndyBiersackLovers Family Category:Memes Category:Bilbo Baggins Adventures Heroes Category:Angry Grandpas Adventures Heroes Category:Tiny Pop Characters